End of an Era Beginning of a New One
by Sugar'n'Spice'n'Luv
Summary: The Smashers have lived in the mansion for a long time without actually knowing their purpose there. One day a certain group decides to pay a visit to them. When this group decides to pull out their card underneath their sleeves and use one of the smashers as a "carrier" it is up to the rest to try and stop this group and simultaneously save their friend. T for swearing and stuff.
1. Prologue

_End of an Era Beginning of a New One _

**HEEEEYYYAAAAH! I'm Sugar'n'Spice'n'Luv and this is my very first fic ever! Like I say to practically everyone I know BEAR WITH ME! So, um, lemme me present you to End of an Era Beginning of a New One Chapter 1! Kidding this the prologue... **

_Prologue_

_Clang. _A warrior sheathed his bloodstained, trustworthy sword after ending the Silent War, as they called it. Them, the unknown saviors of the world, lay their weapons down and hold their gaze into the sea before them.

"It is really over…" A blonde woman with a tattered parasol says as her right arm that held a wooden stick with a metal point drops and rests by her side. Everyone nodded in agreement and disbelief at the same time.

"For a moment there I thought we wouldn't make it, foes." an anthropomorphic fox says as he enshrouds his 45 mm in its corresponding leather pouch. They remain frozen near the cliff looking at the yellow ring be swallowed down by the hawkish blue monster below. A young lady with a veil covering her blonde wavy hair that begun removing the blood off her face, with iridescent blue cold blue orbs and pink dress that now appears smeared with the red warm fluid that powers us, slowly gazes down at the pale countenance of the person she just stole her soul from. Her features arched into a frown as she sees the sign inked into her wrist. _That sign means evil_, she thought, _which had to be swiped off this world before it could cause any more predicaments than it already has_. She felt a slight tap on the shoulder, that made turn around and break her train of thought.

"I know what you are thinking… give it a rest already, woman! You know we had to do _this _to them or they would've done _this_ to us."A man with red hair hissed near her ear. The blonde frowned and gazed once again at the body before her. She knelt down and to the red haired surprise, the woman closed the bodies eyes before jolting back up and ambled away from her acts towards the cliff, she slowly sat down and let her legs hang freely above the waves beneath her.

"Now what?" A blonde swordsman asks. The question rang in everybody's ear. _Now what?_, they all wondered.

"Well…"A young, blonde swordsman in the back said quite loudly, "we have the rest of our lives in front of us which is yet to be discovered so… why not start it. New chapter in a long, painful but beautiful book called _Life…_ A fresh start… Rebirth… or the end of an era and the beginning of a new one?" He began spouting as he gradually became flushed. A stout savior with a moustache and cap with his initial slowly clapped with a straight line in his mouth. The young swordsman bowed his head and began fiddling with his fingers trying to swallow the embarrassment he suddenly felt. He was caught off guard by a horde of deafening applause roared around him. The warriors smiling at him.

"Farewell, then, my beloved fellows. I shall leave now. There are many things I wish to accomplish before death reaches me."A tall and eerie looking savior said as he slipped his fingers through his ginger hair. The man sauntered off away from the scene, and so did many of the pack of warriors. Gradually, they all left the cliff but one. Her hands united and her head bowed as she engaged in a prayer.

"Oh our heavenly leader, bless the next generation of…_ The Guardians._"She whispered. Her veil was torn off her head by a breeze. She followed it with her eyes until it was out of sight. She slowly looked one more at the specks of light in the canvas of the night adorning it before walking out of the cliff and returning back home.

**Kay, that took longer than what I expected ^_^'…. Oh well, whateve, I hope I didn't bore you or wrote down anything confusing. Consider the fact that I wrote this at 1 am so pweaaaseee be nice. If it needs any adjustments or you don't understand something send me a message and I'll gladly respond! **

**Peace,**

**Sugar'n'Spice'n'Luv**


	2. Chapter I: The Visitors

**HELLOO EVERYBODY! Im sooo sorry for the late update! Even though some take months to update… Anyway,I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I enjoyed writing it! **

Chapter I: The Visitors

It was a relaxing day back at the Smash Mansion as they called it. A few smasher lay lazily on the couches while others choked themselves with the delightful pastries prepared by the girls themselves. It was one of those days where even breathing was a hard task to accomplish. Everybody thought this way except five smashers who were running around the baseball field playing, well, baseball. A raven haired boy through the ball up and caught with his left hand before turning on his heel rapidly and launching the sphere forth. A brunette who stood right in front of the raven haired boy swung his bat at maximum speed sending the ball far away, to the other side of the field. He turned right on his heel and darted towards first base, and then second.

"HURRY UP!" Shouted the pitcher. A flaxen shadow dashed from the other side of the field at an impressive speed towards the brunette running towards third base. The blonde boy´s arm was mere inches from the brunette´s back. The blonde growled as the brunette made pass third base, and was running now towards forth. He heard his friend calling his name and shouting for him to pass the ball, but, like always, he did something else. With great strength he jumped on top of the brunette and poked his back with the ball. The boy underneath him murmured something under his breath before pushing the blonde off him.

"OUT!" He heard a voice shout above him. He opened his eyes to meet a pair of hazel ones. He sat up and glared at the blonde besides him.

"Don´t you think I already know?" He snapped at the brunette with the red cap and denim jeans with a vest. The hazel eyed boy frowned at him before smacking the back of his head, hard."Ow?!" The brunette stood up and walked back to the bench where he kept his water bottle. He came upon his teammate who, like him, had been tagged out. He tittered as he saw him pouting.

"You suck man!" He said as he dropped besides him. The blonde spewed his water over him before laughing along.

"We suck!"

"But we both know who sucks more! Hint? He is sitting right beside me!" Said the brunette while laughing.

"At least I got two runs, huh?" The blonde said with a poisonous tone. Suddenly their smiles vanished and were replaced by frowns.

"Calm your tits down, guys!" A voice said beside them. With their peripheral vision they saw how it was.

"Shut the fuck up Ness!" They said in unison as their heads shot towards the boy, earning a laugh from him. His teammate made it towards the scene as well as the guy with the red vest.

"Sup? What´s the fuss all about?" The blonde said as he fanned himself with his hand, while the other rested on his waist. A middle finger entered his vision making him smirk.

"Aw! Are you in _that_ time of the month? Need Midol or something, ladies? Or you are just bothered by the fact that we kicked your ass right now?" he cooed emphasizing the word ´that´. He didn't even get to begin laughing when a bottle connected with his forehead making him stumble. He fell flat on the ground with a thud.

"The hell man?! What´d I do!" he groaned as he rubbed his forehead. Ness spun around and extended a hand to help his friend up.

"You already know I'm a sore loser… no need to risk your pretty face by rubbing it in, TINK_._" Hissed the brunette. Ness rolled his eyes and chuckled. His friends were quite a handful, but he knew he couldn't live without those bastards as he called them. He placed a comforting hand on his friend´s shoulder.

"Chill, Popo, no need to turn your homicidal switch on." He said while chuckling. Popo smiled lightly as he stood up. His gaze fell on his blonde teammate. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he mumbled things to himself. He tapped his shoulder. The blonde glared up at him but soon soothed when he saw his friend genuine apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Luke, didn't mean the crap I said." He said as he slipped his hands into his pockets. The blonde looked down at his feet as he stood up. He gazed behind his friend. He then smiled.

"I´m sorry too…" He began, making the brunette´s smile bigger." I´m sorry you suck ass in baseball, BITCH!" He yelled as he ran towards the mansion. Popo´s jaw dropped as his friends began to laugh out loud.

"So that's it, huh? Fine." He muttered as he picked up a bat and rushed after Lucas. His friends gasped and remained still before chasing after Popo before he could break every bone in Lucas´ body. They soon began laughing again.

The clock ticked as time flew by. She remained in bed, gazing out her window and admiring the beautiful day that presented itself that morning. Her brown locks fell near her shoulders as she carefully arranged them. Her eyes fell on his brother chasing Lucas. _Dumbass_, she thought to herself. Slowly, she found herself walking to bathroom absentmindedly. Her gaze fell on her round glasses and somewhat frizzy hair. Her cracked lips added an uglier feature to her, she thought. Her body was covered by the lamest clothing ever and her nails were bitten off, by herself. She didn't know why nor how she could be related to her brother. She is an oddball girl who nobody knows of her existence, whereas her brother. He may not be the most popular guy but he does pretty well around people. She hasn't heard anybody who cussed him out or talked behind his back. Most of the girls she has overheard have said he is a treat. _I guess he inherited mom's charisma and I'm stuck with dad's awkwardness, _she thought to herselfas she laughed. _Knock. Knock_. She whipped her head towards the door, thinking she had imagined the faint noise. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ Her feet slowly guided her to the door. With a swift movement of the wrist she opened the door. She was greeted by a tall and graceful woman with violet eyes. She looked intensely at those unique orbs before smiling.

"Hey Zelda…" She grinned as her head cocked to her right. Zelda smiled at the adolescent before her. Slowly her eyes began scrutinizing the youngster, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Honey! How can you wear those clothes with this weather! We are soon to reach 95 degrees. Change your clothes now! By the way, brunch is going to be ready… if we are able to find Lucas." She said as she giggled. Nana laughed as she removed her sweater off and revealed a long sleeved shirt. Zelda smiled and shook her finger side to side.

"Fine… I saw Popo chasing after Lucas a while ago. They were heading towards the living room. Find them before they tear down the place!" She said as a little laugh escaped her lips. Zelda giggled along before turning on her heel and walk away.

"Please, Nana, change those clothes! Don't make me do it for you!" Zelda said right before descending the stairs. Nana rolled her eyes as she closed the door. Her eyes fell on her drawer. Reluctantly she dug through it finding a pair of denim shorts and a blue tee. She pulled out the gladiators she had received from Marth for her fifteenth birthday last month. Slowly she put them on and walked down towards the diner.

_Okay… after I'm done eating I'm going to do my homework and after that I'll do my daily jog and theeen… _Her train of thought was interrupted when she crushed against a hard and warm object. She fell flat on her butt.

"Ouch!" She murmured as she felt the pounding in her hind quarters. She looked up to see what was the cause of her butt ache. She smiled sheepishly at the boy with the green shirt and beige shorts. He had a green flare like mark by his left hip, indicating he had impacted with the ground. His lush lips twitched into a smile. His hand extended forth towards Nana. She took it gingerly. He lifted her up with no need for her to push herself up.

"Daydreaming aren't we?" Toon Link said as he chuckled. Nana blushed slightly when he began to observe her face intensely. She noticed she was still holding his hand. Nana gingerly took her hand back. Link cleared his throat and waved her goodbye. She watched him walk until he disappeared out of gaze. She slowly made her to the diner with her head full of thoughts. Each and one of them more confusing than the other.

Brunch and the afternoon flew with ease for the guys, soon sinking the sun into what seemed an everlasting black sea filled with fireflies. Link sat down doing his homework like he should while the others sat around copying his work.

"Don't you have something better to do?!" He growled to his friends. Popo rolled his eyes and snatched his papers away, causing Link to chase after him around the hall.

"GIMME THAT BACK!"

"Catch me if you can then!"

"COME HER-"_Link_ shouted. Both of them froze in place as they saw Master Hand in his human form. Both of them hid their arms behind their and smiled to him. The old and gruff man gave them a questioning look. He crossed his arms as he slowly approached Popo. With a rapid movement he snatched the papers away from him and gave him a disapproving look. He slowly turned to Toon Link and handed him the papers. The teen examined his attire which looked quite formal.

"Are you going to dinner with somebody?" He asked. He let his eyes wander around his suit until he came upon a book, which the old man held hidden inside his jacket with a protective arm above it, pressing it hard against his chest."Or am I wrong?" He inquired as he held his gaze on the ancient looking book. Popo followed his friends gaze towards the item the man was hiding. His brows arched into a frown as he began to examine the old book.

"What's that?"he questioned the man. Master Hand looked down at the book in his jacket.

"Nothing. Go back to your rooms. Now." The old man hissed, growing a tad nervous. He lifted his arm and pointed towards their room. Popo scowled and mustered all the pluck he had with him and shook his head.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here to listen to you tell what so important 'bout that book you've got so "well" hidden there." He said nonchalantly. Master Hand licked his lips twice before glaring at the youngster.

"Preston… Link… Get yourselves back into your rooms unless you want me to severely punish you." He snarled as his fists bawled tightly by his sides. Link swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat. He nudged his friend's arm. When his gaze fell on him, Link whipped his head towards their room. His eyes pleaded him to quit it. The brunette spun on his and, begrudgingly, trudged back to his room.

"Nights…"Link muttered as he stepped away from Master Hand. The old man waited for the teens to reach their bedroom before continuing towards his cottage in the extensive territory that the Smash Mansion had. There was a limestone path that led to his cottage. No smasher was allowed near the place. The man slowly made his way through the path before standing in front the cedar wood door. His long and lank fingers wrapped around the rusted knob before hesitantly twisting clockwise. The door creaked open. He took in a deep breath as he entered the cottage. His hand pushed the door closed again. The living was adorned with leather rugs and furniture with a chimney in front. He walked towards the burgundy colored sofa and sat on it. The fire made cracking noises as it nimbly swung side to side. Master Hand rested his back against the sofa before bringing the book out. He flipped page through page reading what it had to offer. His brows twitched into a frown as he came upon a certain page. A long sigh broke free from his chapped his lips. E reread the page over and over again until a noise called his attention. His head whipped towards the closet in the right corner of the room. A sapphire light flashed through the rifts of the door. His frown changed places with a fretful expression. His feet reluctantly walked towards the cherry wood door. his gaze met the knob for a few seconds before opening the door. He slowly peeked inside the stuffed closet. There were books, cleaning appliances, old ragged clothing, a few coats hanging, and an old safe. He knelt down and entered the code. _Click._ He pulled the door opened and viewed the contents inside it. There was a little money, a book, a few bank statements, _a 9mm_, and the causative of the light inside the closet. Master Hand picked the crystal and brought it close to his face.

"_Hello? Master Hand? Is that you? Why haven't you answered my calls before? Were you sick? Do you need help? Are you in danger?! ARE THE GAURDIANS IN DANGER?! WHAT HAPPENED? DO YOU NEED BACKUP?"_ A female voice ranted. Master Hand growled under his breath before sighing.

"We are fine... I see you have summoned me tonight. May I know the reason?" He politely asked. The female voice let out a relief sigh before clearing her throat.

"_Yes i have summoned you, and of course you may know the reason. I have been requesting you to do a certain task. Do you remember?"_

"Yes, I do…"

"_Yes I do what, sir?"_

"Yes I do, your Royal Highness."

"_Okay, sir. And… have you followed my words and done such task already?"_

"…"

"_Sir?"_

"…"

"_Master Hand?"_

"Uh…"

"_Oh, Master Hand! Why do you keep postponing it! What's your excuse this time? They are too young? I don't know how to bring it up? They won't understand? They won't believe me?"_ The voice cried angrily through the crystal.

"I-I…"

"_Yes_?"

"I…"

"_I'm listening_."

"I forgot…"Master Hand whispered fearfully through the rock. There was a long silence in between them.

"_I knew you weren't capable of handling the responsibility! I should've come to Crazy Hand instead_!"She roared through the crystal, clearly she was annoyed by this. There was another long silence came upon the two before both of them erupted into laughter.

"_I can't believe I said such a thing_!"She said once she was finished laughing. In the other hand Master Hand continued cackling like a mad person. She cleared her throat rather loudly in order to call his attention. His laughter ceased little by little until it turned into humming.

"_Master Hand… Not only it is your responsibility to tell them, but they deserve to know too_." She said as her voice begun to fade, signaling that the call was over. Master Hand filled his lungs of air and placed the rock inside the safe. It flashed blue again.

"_I want you to tell them in between this week. When I call again, I want them to be aware of why they are here. And if not…Trust me. You. Don't. Want. To. Know. Farewell, my dear."_ She hissed through the crystal. Master Hand ran his fingers through his grayish hair as he let out a stretched whistle. He stood back up after shutting the safe close. He slowly made his way back to the mansion.

"Yo, man! I think it's here!" A blonde guy announced as he tore his gaze off the map. He turned to his friend with an expectant look. His friend turned his gaze towards him, scrutinizing with his light green orbs. His brows arched into a frown.

"You _think_ it is here? That's not enough!"He cried as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. His blonde friend narrowed his eyes at him.

"Dude, who else would live in this fucking monstrosity of a mansion, I mean, look at it. Even Bill Gates would be jealous of this crap. His home looks like a hobble compared to this..."

"Oh, stop complimenting them! We have similar shit, brother!" A girl cried from behind. Both guys turned to her and sighed.

"Guess this is it then…" The green eyed boy said as he shook his chocolate locks. An evil smile crept into his lips. He slowly turned his head towards the mansions gates. Even thought the actual mansion was nowhere in sight, he knew it was there, and that _they_ were there too.

"When we coming?"A voice broke the silence. They all turned the boy with the black eyes and hair. His wild locks were covered by a cap. The brunette clicked his tongue before chuckling.

"Well, they are in spring break right now so I guess we'll pay our visit this Sunday." He said as he leaned against the car seat. Evil giggles filled the car.

"Okay guys, you need to stop that."The girl said as she threw her blonde hair behind her shoulder. His brother stuck his tongue out at her before giggling evilly again. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, god, why? Why am I related to you!"She muttered under her breath. Her brother rolled his eyes before returning to his seating position again.

"You mean in two days?" Someone asked. Everybody turned to him. The copper haired guy turned his navy blue eyes towards the mansion.

"You mean our visit to them?" The girl asked. The guy nodded back at her before smiling. The brunette in the driver's seat chuckled.

"Two days, fuckers… And we'll meet." He murmured to himself. He heard one of the guys clear his throat.

"Yah?" He asked. The auburn haired guys pointed towards the police patrol parking behind them.

"Shiiiiiit…" The blonde besides him said. The brunette chuckled.

"Let me handle this…"he said to his friends. Their pale faces had a bit of color return. The stout policeman tapped his window. His head whipped towards him. The brunette lowered the Chevy Silverado's window. The officer stood on his tips on an attempt to appear taller. The brunette held in his laughter.

"Sir, you are not allowed to park in here."he said as he eyed him suspiciously. He frowned as he hummed.

"Can I see an ID sir?" he asked the suspiciously young driver. The brunette leaned against his seat nonchalantly. His head lazily rolled towards the officer.

"Don't have." He said as a smirk spread across his face.

"The fuck, man?!" The blonde besides him shouted. The officer shook his head as his head whipped towards patrol. He then turned towards the brunette again.

"How old are you?" He asked him. The brunette smiled once again and sighed.

"Fourteen." He said happily. His head then turned to the blonde besides him.

"Eight-" he begun until he met his friends gaze. He shook his head. The blonde'shead hung in defeat.

"Fifteen…"he sighed. The officer then turned towards the teens in the back. He then sent them a nod as if asking "you?". They frowned worriedly before turning to the brunette. He mouthed 'The truth'.

"Fifteen." They all said in unison. The officer shook his head disapprovingly before stepping aside.

"Get off, I'm taking you with me. Once we are in the station, we'll call your parents…"he said as he pointed at the piece of ground beside him. The teens begun whining and begging as the stepped out the car. Except one.

"Please don't!"The girl begged . "I can give you something you won't forget…"she hissed seductively only to be pulled by her brother into a death hug. His gaze met the officers. His cold blue orbs burned with anger. The officer cleared his throat before bringing out six pairs of handcuffs out the patrol. He wrapped them around five out of the six teens. The last one was the brunette with green eyes. There was something in him that uneased the officer.

"Turn around, kid." he grumbled at the teen. The brunette obeyed quietly. He felt one of his hands imprisoned by the handcuffs. In a motion many would not be able to perceive he spun around and smacked the officer with his elbow right in the nape. His friend began laughing at this.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Awesome!"

"Do it again!"

"I think I heard something cracking!"

"That's such a turn on…" Everybody turned to the girl. She shook her head negating that she said that. A smile then spread across her face.

"Kidding!" She said as she broke into laughter. They all begun laughing once again. The brunette freed his friends and then himself. They lifted the officer together and took him back into the patrol. The raven haired boy placed an empty vodka bottle in his lap. The girl slowly leaned closer to him and kissed his neck and cheek. A red mark was left behind. They laughed evilly again before shutting the patrol closed. The copper haired boy threw the keys away before climbing back into the Silverado. They all began laughing as the car sped away from the street.

"I'll be waiting for you…"the brunette murmured to the image of the mansion the rearview.

**Oooh! What is Master Hand hiding from the guys? Who are those teen delinquents? Why do they want to **_**pay a visit**_** to the Smashers? Who are the Gaurdians the woman in the crystal asked about? Why am I asking so many questions? And most important of all… Why in heaven's name are you still reading them? **

**Lol! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Stay tuned for more chapters of End of an Era Beginning of a New One! Adios!**


	3. The Meeting (Pt 1)

**Hello guys! I know it's been forever since I updated this, but in as an apology gift I've made this longer than the other chapters! Yeah I hope you enjoy this! Without further ado, I'll let you continue reading the story!**

**Chapter II: The Meeting **

Light crept through her window, blinding as always. Her eyes, even though already closed, tightened. She placed a shielding hand over her face in order to protect her gaze as she fluttered her eyes open. Her head hung lazily over her shoulders for a moment before she straightened her back. Her feet touched the rugged floor gingerly, making no sound. With help from her arms, she stood up and stretched like she always did. Gracefully she bent over and touched the floor with her palms.

"One, four, six, eight, ten." She counted before straightening back up. Her brown, wavy hair fell back in place perfectly. She then proceeded to do a few jumping jacks. Once done, she whipped her head toward the clock in her bed stand. It marked 6:09. She cracked her knuckles before walking into the bathroom she took a look at herself in the mirror for a second. Beautiful hair in place, check. No eye bags, check. No blemishes check. White teeth check. She felt her stomach growl fiercely for a second. Her hands quickly began to pull her clothes off before she slipped into the shower. She turned the faucet right. Warm water poured onto her skin soaking her in a second. Without wasting time she began to wash her hair and body. Minutes later she came out the shower. Her blue eyes met the mirror once again. Her hand reached out towards the brush. The comb slipped through her hair with ease. A smile crossed her face as her gaze met the window. The sight of the sun shining brightly up in the sky reminded her of the beauty of the world and the universe she lived on. Slowly she made her way back into the room. She walked towards the closet in the corner of the room and opened swiftly. The two door closet was more like an adjacent room to hers. Her feet walked into it. It had everything from flats to heels, summer to cocktail dresses and more. She turned right on her heel and faced the line of tees and tank tops she owned.

_I'm not going anywhere today so I guess I don't need to wear anything too… nice. _ She said to herself as she picked up a purple tank top and a pair of denim shorts. Once dressed up she picked a pair of matching violet Converse. She pulled them on before running out her of her room and onto the first floor. She entered the kitchen swiftly with her feet walking her every day path to the fridge. The sound of the door opening called her attention. Her head whipped towards the creaking door. Her raised brows significantly dropped as she saw the bluenette into the kitchen.

"Oh, 'morning Ike." She greeted before returning to pouring her cereal into the bowl. She heard him chuckle before he walked towards the fridge too. She spun around and sat on the chair infront of the kitchen counter.

"I wasn't the one you were expecting, huh, Zelda?" He eased. Zelda shot him a glare before returning to her cereal.

"Whatever…" She muttered before returning to her Honey O's. She was going to be late for her interview for the internship at The Herald Newspaper. You see, she is aiming to be a journalist as a living . She's the one in charge of the Riverside High school's newspaper after all. Soon, she was deep in thought thinking about the question they might ask, thinking a convincing answer for each and every one of them. Her brows furrowed as she stared at the clock. 6:39. _Oh my god! The interview is at 7:15 sharp and I haven't even taken a shower! I'm going to be late!, _she thought as she drank the last bit of milk in her bowl and setting it in the sink. She soon was up and in the shower, doing everything as soon as possible. Out she was in a mere ten minutes. She blow dried her hair and pulled out her suit she left prepped up the night before. She smacked a bit of lipstick, and powdered her face with foundation before running down the hall in her stilletos.

"Quick, quick, quick! Ugh, where are my car keys!" she muttered as she looked inside her purse. The metallic clang of keys being shook behind her made her turn around. She met a pair of blue eyes amused by her. Link stood in his white wife beater and stripped pajama pants in front of her holding her keys to her red VW. She glared at him before snatching the keys away from him.

"Why did you take my keys?!" she growled at him with mad eyes. He gave her a light smirk before shaking his head.

"You dropped back in the hallway when you were rushing here." He said with his morning voice. Her glare dropped and turned into an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry for yelling, but I…" she started as she lifted her arm to check her watch. 7:00! " …I need to leave! Bye!" she said before planting a kiss in his cheek. He placed a hand where her lips had been as he saw her drive down the hill where the mansion was situated. Soon the gates were open and she was gone. He chuckled before returning inside. He headed straight for the kitchen where he found Ike and Marth chatting while having breakfast. He joined them not so long after.

"Hey man!" he said as he bro fisted Ike as he took a seat besides him. "Morning Miss Martha…" he taunted. Marth growled before throwing some juice on him.

"Very mature…"Ike said as he laughed. Marth growled at him before squirting some juice on him too.

"Very mature of him calling me MARTHA!" He spat back. With all the squirting he realized he had ran out of juice. He poured himself some more.

"_Miss_ Martha." Link corrected him.

"Haha… so funny." He said sarcastically as he poked his cereal. Laughter erupted from the two teens in front of the bluenette. The laughter died down as they heard the kitchen door open once again. A young teen with black locks of hair entered the room with a drowsy expression on his face. He took a seat beside Marth before slouching deep into his seat, leaving only his head visible to the ones in front.

"Why up so early, Ness? " Link asked as he took a sip of his juice. Ness let out a long sigh before sitting up, still slouching, but sitting nevertheless. He rubbed his eyes open before answering.

"Who said I slept?" He mumbled. Ike raised his brows before reaching for a glass, pouring juice into it, and handing it over to the insomniac teen. This one accepted it gladly. He took a few sips and sighed.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Marth asked. Ness turned his tired face to Marth painfully slowly. He chuckled bitterly, before sighing.

"Raynold snores too loud!" He whined, earning a chuckle from the guys in the room. The chuckling stopped with the sound of the kitchen door opening, again. All the heads turned to the silhouette that had sauntered into the room.

"Morning, how are yo-" The girl started before noticing the people she was about to address. Nana felt her cheeks beginning to tint red as her eyes met Ness' he had his mouth agape and his look was intense. He was staring at her sleeping attire which consisted of a cropped top, very short shorts and a frilly ponytail. Don't blame, it was hot the night before. She tried her best covering her stomach by pulling it down, now revealing her cleavage even more. Now was Ness' turn to blush as he quickly tore his gaze away from and looked away embarrassed. _Dumbass…_ He cursed at himself. Nana quickly regained composure and walked over to the fridge where she fished the milk carton. She poured herself some cereal and quickly she found herself in the counter eating. She felt Ness' gaze still on her. _What is he doing up so frigging early?!_ She cried internally.

"Reeeaaal smooth dude…" Ike whispered to Ness, who whipped his head away from Nana over to the bluenette. His confused gazed turned into a glare.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He retorted as his cheeks turned pinkish. Soon, Ike, Link, and Marth were chuckling.

"If that's how you check girls out, I feel sorry for you!" Link whispered in between his chuckling. Marth and Ike nodded at this. Ness sighed angrily before pouring himself more juice.

"I swear, you could see a hint of drool in your mouth!" Marth teased as he chuckled more. Ness nudged his ribs quite hard before glaring at him.

"It is not funny…" He growled, earning laughs from the guys around him. His gaze fell on Nana again. Her face seemed blank, like if she were daydreaming. He studied her posture. Straight and dainty. His cheeks blushed as he thought something he wasn't supposed to be thinking of with one of his best friend's sister. He was interrupted once more by the door of the kitchen opening again. Lucas sluggishly trudged his way into the kitchen. His gaze met Ness'. They nodded at each other before he yawned.

"Morning everybody… What's-" He begun but was soon cut short by the sight of a female with little clothing eating in the counter. Once again she blushed, and tried to cover herself up from the gawking teenage boy in front of her. Lucas felt rather tight in the south, so he decided to flee to the safety of the table. He met the amused look of the older guys and the comprehensive look from his friend. He took seat next to him. He gave him a 'Daaayum' look as he flipped his head towards Nana. Ness nodded at him before offering him some juice.

"Preston's such a bad friend keeping _that _from us…" he whispered to the raven hared teen beside him. Ness chuckled lightly as he stood and headed for Nana, or so she thought. He actually just went to grab a bowl, milk, and cereal. Lucas did the same not long after. Both of them began a chit chat in between the guys, since the had nothing to do. Nana was about to finish her cereal when, absentmindedly dropped the spoon to the floor. She cussed as she knelt down. In that precise moment, Andorm walked into the kitchen and head straight for the fridge.

"Hey mini me!" Link greeted. A pair of black orbs with a greenish hue at the bottom glared at him for a second.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't call me that! We may share the same name but that's it!" Mini Link said to Link. Not long after he turned right at the corner of the kitchen counter only to find a heave in his way that made him stumble down. The heave let out a painful moan and so did he when his chest impacted with the ceramic ground. He turned to see who was the idiot that had gotten in the way and was stunned when he saw her. Nana's bare back greeted him. She turned her head to glare at him. She didn't mind the gawking. The pain was more relevant now.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" she growled at him. Link quickly stood up and extended a hand towards her.

"Sorry…" He said sheepishly as he pulled her to his feet. He felt a lump in his throat as he saw her now whole. _Oh damn… _He thought as she went to look for another spoon. There was none in the first drawer… nor the second… nor the third… now she needed to bend over a liiittle bit more. She stopped when she heard a whimper from behind her. She quickly straightened up to see a flustered Link that had been caught in between her and the kitchen counter. He gave her a nervous smile before he walked rather awkwardly towards the table where his friends were holding their laughter and seemed to be about to burst. He sat down and glared at each one of them. Nana rolled her eyes at them before fetching her spoon from the fourth drawer. She saw the mouths of the boys around Mini Link and tried to make out the words they were whispering. _Bond, bound? No, I don't think so. Band, bold… Bone. I think that's what they are talking about….. Why would they be talking about bones to him? Oh well, it's not like their petite brains allowed them to talk or think about more interesting topics. _She said to herself. She was dipping the last spoonful into her mouth when the door opened, needless to say, again. A teenage boy with brown tousled hair walked in sporting only a blue boxer. He stretched before sending a smile to his friends. They sent a nod as response. He was about to talk when a metal cling called his attention.

"Dammit…" Nana cursed as she picked up her spoon from the floor and turned around to see a red… Red. His cheeks were a carmine color and he kept his mouth agape. He then squinted his eyes, his blush deepening.

"I-Is tha-at you… Naara?" He asked as he scrutinized her face with his beautiful hazel eyes. She giggled.

"You don't say say?! Oh, Red! Are you sleep walking?" She asked as she chuckled. He remained silent for a brief, letting the tension sink in. Nana's smiled vanished and turned into an awkward lopsided semi-pout. He then shook his head viciously.

"Did you take hormones?" he asked mischievously as he crossed his arms and began to scrutinize her from the neck down. She gave him a look of disbelief. Back in the table you could hear all the guys give themselves an epic face palm. She walked around the counter revealing her lower half. Red cleared his throat as he looked away. Nana was now standing in front of him glaring up at his chin. She wasn't very tall, let's say.

"Why would you ask that?" She said in a dangerously poisonous tone. Red looked down at her. Her height gave him a perfect angle to stare directly at her…

"RED!" She wailed angrily. He took a step back putting his hands in front of him as _protection_. She kept glaring at him.

"What?" he asked fearfully. She rolled her eyes and took a step closer, closing the space in between them. _Oh, that angle…_ Red thought as he tried to look her directly on the face.

"Answer the question." She spat out angrily.

"What question?"

"The one I just asked!"

"…"

"Why do you think I'm taking hormones?" She asked again. The room felt silent again. Red looked as if he were struggling to find the answer he went to the counter and sat down. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but quickly shut it again, obviously knowing better.

"Well?" Naara said in a stern voice. He sighed heavily before standing up and walking to her.

"Yeah, um, well… you see. You look kind of different from before…"

"Oh boy! Here we go!" Ness said as he tried to keep quiet. The guys chuckled along with him.

"How so?" She asked with _the smile_.

"Well… I don't know… I mean before you were 'meh' and now you are-" He started.

"I was 'meh'? What the heck is that suppose to mean?!" she squealed angrily. Red cleared his throat and took a step back.

"You looked average, okay?" he said as he covered his face with his arms. She remained silent for a moment.

"Go on." She said emotionless. Her face was deadpan by now. Red analyzed her posture and face. No expression, arms crossed, hip poking out… What does that mean?

"Well from average you passed to _this_." He said as he signaled at her structure. She looked down for a second.

"I've always been like this." She said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Red sighed and shook his head. He chuckled before crossing his arms.

"Nah, I mean you passed from ugly Betty to… Polestar's level in like… a night." He said, eyes still glued to her. Nana crossed her arms over her chest, not used to the attention.

"It might come from the fact I don't show off all my ass at school! I'm decent, whereas that hoe!" She growled angrily as she shook her head.

"That skirt accident happened only once and it was windy and…" Lucas began but was cut off by the killer glare from Nana. He took this as his cue to shut up. "And what, _Luke_?" She hissed. He stared at her as a dear caught in headlights would. Scared.

"And… and… she…" He struggled with his answer. Nana's glare only made it worse. "She's one big hoe. Please don't kill me!" he blurted as he held his plate in front of him. Nana's glare quickly returned to Red.

"And exactly what is Polestar's level mean?" She said, spilling her toxicity all over her words. Red took a step back. He took a deep breath and held it in for a long time.

"Well… I mean… she is pretty.." He muttered.

"Oh so you thought I wasn't pretty before?!" She snapped at him.

"Nonono, that isn't want I meant! At all!" He said as he waved his hands in front of him adding denial to his previous words. Nana crossed her arms once again.

"What did you mean then, Novak?" She asked as she took a step closer.

"Well she is…"

"She is?"

"Paula is…"

" I'm waiting."

"I… um, well… she is…"

"For god sake, Red! If you don't-"

"Doable!" He wailed as he covered his face. The room was dead silent except for the occasional chuckle that came from the table. The silence was killing him. He had to look at her! Now! Her face was deadpan again, like if she were analyzing what the just told her. Red waved a hand in her face trying to get her to react. He was getting worried.

"Uh… N-Nana? A-Are you okay? Nana? Can you listen to me? Nana? Are you-" He was cut short the stinging pain in his cheek.

"YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING PIG! EWW! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Red kept rubbing his cheek as she continued to cuss every cursing word possible at him.

"Pervert!" She finally finished. She turned on her heel and started walking to the door.

"Hey it's not like I'm the only one who thinks so too!" He yelled after her. Her walking ceased until it reached a stop. Her gaze fell on the three teens sat across the table. They averted their gaze as if watching her would make them blind forever.

"Swines…" She muttered disapprovingly, before walking out the door. At that same moment Popo walked into the kitchen. He stared at his sister leaved quite pissed, before he met the gaze of his friends.

"Did I miss something?" he asked as he flicked his head towards the directions his sister went.

"No." Everybody in the room said in unison before returning to what they were doing.

The brunette enjoyed her ride back home after the interview. It had gone real smooth. They seemed to like her. _Maybe I'll get the internship! I hope I do… _ Zelda thought to herself. The song 'Face to Face' was playing in the car, making an enjoyable ride even more enjoyable. She stopped by Starbucks to get a Shaken Iced Peach Green Tea Lemonade and a cookie for the rest of the ride home. She was about to enter when she noticed a Chevy Silverado parked beside the sidewalk adjacent to the mansion's huge golden gates. She parked right in front of the gates' door and got out of the car. She made her way to the Chevy. She tapped on the window. Nobody answered. Due to heavily polarized windows, she couldn't tell if there was anyone inside it. She got a dubious feeling about the car. The nearest house was half a mile from there. Why would anybody park so faraway from civilization? Questions filled her mind but she quickly brushed them off.

"Maybe they are lost…" She muttered to herself before returning to the car. She soon was in the mansion's land, which made her feel safer. She didn't feel like going all the way back only to park her car so she decided to leave it in front, on the rondure with the lavish fountain in the middle. She walked up the stairs now bare foot. Her shoes were killing her. She opened the mansions humungous door with a light push. They were heavy. She closed it behind her before stepping into the foyer. It was decorated by many paintings. Many looked older than a century. Some were rather new. It too, had a few vases here and there. The walls were painted of a soft shade red almost peach. The tiles were made of the finest marble floor in the country that is if it wasn't imported. She actually didn't know. Then came the huge window on top of the tall doors which illuminated the foyer, though the place was inundated of lamps of all kind. She slowly made her way to the double staircase that came after the foyer, which lead to the second floor, where all the lounges, TV rooms, a few storage rooms, and the indoor pool were. The whole second room was rugged, except for the pool of course. Then if you went left, down the hall, you'd find a spiral staircase that led you to the third floor, where all the rooms were. That's where she was about to head to but soon was stopped when she saw MH exit through the exit locate in between the double staircase. She tiptoed after him, following him to wherever he was going. After a few minutes, she noticed he was heading for his cottage deep in the woods in their not so small backyard. _I shouldn't be here…_ she thought as he saw him looking for his keys. _Aw! Screw it! I'm too happy about the interview I don't even care._ She thought as she slowly tiptoed close behind as he opened the door to the cottage. As soon as she was in she rushed behind a couch and hid. She peeked over and saw him opening a closet room. She heard a metallic clank or a safe being opened and after that a shuffling sound. After that he pulled out… a dull rock? _Huh? _He sat on a sofa and spoke in a weird tongue which she had never heard before. _It sounds like Klingon… Wow it's sad I know that. _A few seconds later a blinding light emanated from the apparently dull rock. She was stunned. _What the heck was that?_ If the sudden light stunned her what she _heard_ later on freaked her out of her mind.

"_Master Hand? Is that you?" _A female voice came out of the now crystal liking rock. _A talking stone? Master Hand? Oh, so that's what __MH__ stands for, but that's not important. A talking stone? _Zelda thought.

"Yes your Royal Highness, it is me, your faithful pawn." He said in a rather annoyed voice tone. Zelda slowly sat down and remained as silent to be able to listen to the convo.

"_You don't seem precisely ecstatic about my presence." _ The female said. MH, or Master Hand, laughed.

"I'd like to meet someone who does like it when he has a rather annoying female forcing him to do things he doesn't want to do, or well, do at the moment." He retorted at the voice.

"_I'm still the queen sir!" _ She answered. _Queen? Queen of what? Of where? _ Zelda mused.

"Yada, yada. I know. You sound like a broken record or in your case, a musician that only knows one chord." He said to the voice. The voice grunted before giggling.

"_You haven't changed a bit, I see." _ She said. Master Hand chuckled after this comment.

"You said it. I haven't." He said as he stared at the rock. The female voice ceased her giggling and went silent for a moment.

"_Now, let's got to what is important. Have you told them yet, Master Hand?" _ She asked. Master Hand sighed.

"Today, in the auditorium, I will summon them and break it for them. Now trust me, this teenagers won't believe me. I know them. They are just that stubborn." He slurred rather annoyed. The female voice sighed and remained silent for a moment, as if pondering.

"_Take them there." _ She said after a few minutes of agonizing silence. Master Hands eyes doubled their normal size when he heard her.

"Do you mean… where the others are?" He asked like a child that been granted permission to go buy ice cream. The woman sighed heavily.

"_It is time, after all. They were born already knowing their purpose. They might help them soak in the information… I hope so, and won't make it worse." _She said. Master Hand was thrilled from what she could see.

"You'll have to have a word with Wolf then!" He said as he cackled loudly. _Wolf? An actual wolf?! OMG! NO WAY!_ Zelda thought.

"_I will… Now go prepare everything before this night. It is 9:30 in your local time. I will call you at midnight to see how everything went, okay?" _ The voice said. It sounded distant as the rock pronounced its last words. After that it returned to a dull rock look. MH placed it back in its place before heading for the door. Zelda remained immobile. She was still soaking in everything she had just heard. She was so caught up her thoughts she didn't hear MH lock the cottage and walk away.

"HUH?! Oh!" She said as she tried opening the door. Locked, just like I said. She sighed and leant against it for a while. _Now I have to climb out a window. The fall won't be pretty though…_

Oh it was a nice spring day! What is a good day to spend your spring/summer time? In the water, of course! Everybody was in the pool enjoying themselves and their last day of the spring break. While the younger ones were enjoying swimming and drinking cool beverages, the older ones were enjoying an intense volleyball game. Samus bounced the ball on the artificial arena a few times before throwing it in the air, jumping and smashing the ball over the net all the way to the back. Ike did a forearm pass towards link how volleyed it towards Snake, who spiked it down. Peach went in for the kill, and threw herself on the ground, salvaging the ball and sending it upwards where Mario spiked it down, scoring another point to the red team.

"Take that!" Peach chanted as she high fived Mario. The Blue team was losing by ten points, now made eleven. Ouch.

"You are just lucky because I haven't made it to position two, Peach!" Falcon cried from the other side of the net. She sent him a flying kiss before laughing and returning to her position as opposite. She bent over and so did the others. Samus smiled before bouncing the ball, throwing it up in the air, and smashing it once again. Link tried to do a forearm pass, but failed to do so and sent the ball right behind him. Ike threw himself in the floor and sent the ball straight up in a vertical way. Nobody was close enough to actually get to the ball. The red team was going to score again. Out of the blue came a incredibly fast silhouette and spiked the ball over to the other side of the net. The ball went directly for Peach's stomach, making her stumble back and she fell.

"I'm in!" Ness said as he stood back up. Spiking the ball made him trip. Oops. Samus growled as he saw the teen.

"Hey that's against the rules!" She cried angrily. Ness chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Babe, I saw how your team made over three contacts with the ball before passing it over to the other side. Isn't that against the rules too?" he said as he took the libero position. Samus rolled her eyes and punched the ball under the net hitting Snake right in the chest.

"The hell was that for?! It hurt!" He yelled. The blonde turned around and with a cold glare but a flashy smile said…

"I'm the captain in our school for anything, bae." She then took her original position back. Link bounced the ball the ball ready to serve. He threw it up in the air, jumped, and smashed the ball over the net. Luigi passed the ball to Peach who sent it back towards Zelda. The brunette jumped with all the strength she had and with even more power spiked the ball directly at Ganon's head. Unfortunately he blocked it. Mario then used a lone arm and raised it back in the air. Samus took the chance and spiked the ball over the net. As fast as he could, Snake threw himself down and saved the ball. Ike volleyed it back towards Ness. The young teen jumped up as far as he legs would let him and quickly along with powerfully, spiked the ball. Mario jumped up to block but the ball had long past the net when he did this. Zelda tried volleying it but failed, the ball was long and faraway from her hands. Everybody turned sadly to see where the ball had landed but found nothing. They waited for a brief second to see where it had actually landed until they all heard a thump. It was in the other side of the court all the heads whipped towards Ness' position to see the ball right in front of his feet. He looked stunned, very stunned. It all remained quiet until somebody cleared their throat.

"I think the word you are looking for is thanks…" The mystery saver said. And there stood the blonde with his arms crossed, a cocky smile on his face, and his scraped knee he had just gotten from saving the ball.

"But that is against the rules! There are only supposed to be six players in the field!" Ness whined.

"Hey, _babe_, I just saw how your team let an unauthorized player leap into the game like if it was no big deal. Isn't that against the rules too?" Mini Link said. The red team soon began cheering and high fiving him. Ness seemed about to have a brain aneurism at the moment.

"Oh it is ON!" He shouted from the other side of the court, before smashing the ball over the net, missing the blonde's head by an in or so. "Better watch it…_ Toonie_." He shouted again, now more calm.

"You said it! It is fucking ON, _Nessie_!" Shouted and angry blonde. It was Ness's time for laughing .

After a few more points they were one point from winning, both teams tied. Everybody had joined the game now, even the laziest of them all was in it now. Samus looked at the ball intensely. She planted a kiss on it and threw it up in the air. Just when she was about to smash it a certain individual sashayed into the scene in her flashy new red bikini. No seconds were waisted for the youngsters to start gawking. If seeing her in her skimpy pajamas made them lose their minds! She slowly took her shades and placed them aside. She then turned around, letting her back face them, and began to pull out the sunscreen. Her wavy hair hang lowly near her small waist. She moved her hips side to side moving along with the song 'Sweat (A La La La La Long)'. Ness couldn't help but bite his lower lip. Popo spiked the ball over to the blue teams side being saved by Link.

"What has gotten into you? Play!" The brunette urged as he volleyed a ball. He decided to see what was hoarding their attention and followed Red's gaze. _The pool? No. The food? No. Beauty queen in red bikini? DING! DING! DING! Who's that? _ He thought as he smiled mischievously. When the _ beauty queen _turned around, he felt his insides gurgle and churn. _OH MY GOD! I WAS CHECKING OUT MY SISTER! EWEWEWEWEWEW! I feel sick…_ he thought as he held his stomach. He then his insides burn with ire. _THEY ARE CHECKING OUT MY BABY SIS!_ He said as his fists tightened. He left the court, and where he had been standing the ball landing giving the victory to the blue team. He marched angrily towards her. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he is going to do something for sure.

"Nana!" He said a bit to happy to be passable as normal. She gave him a weird look before continuing with her sunscreen bath.

"What weirdo?" She said as she chuckled. He tried blocking his friends visual field with his back. When he saw that was impossible he sighed.

" Don't you have a one piece?" He asked as he pointed at her bikini. She looked down and shrugged.

"I grabbed the first thing I saw in my drawer and I'm not gonna change because you think it shows off too much skin!" She stated as she came from under the tables umbrella and unto the sun. Popo's gaze went to where his friends were. They were staring at her. He began to get mad. Seeing she wasn't going to change her mind he trotted over to his friends. He sat beside them and smiled _the smile_.

"What are we staring at?" He asked, his anger evident, but he tried his best to hide. His buds quickly removed their eyes from the young eye candy near the pool and began staring at random stuff.

"Dirt, man… just dirt." Read said as he pulled a handful of grass exposing the soil. The atmosphere became silent for a long time. They all soon were staring at Nana again.

"I know you are staring at my sister. I don't like it. Keep doing it and I'll turn your male sign upside down, kay?" He said in a dangerously sweet tone. He then ran downhill to accompany her sister.

"Did he say he was gonna chop our penis off?" Lucas asked after a moment of silence.

" He did…" Link said. He slipped his fingers through his hair. Dammit it was hot under the tree. "But I give a shit. Dibs!" he shouted as he ran down the hill.

"Fuck that shit man! I saw her first!" Ness yelled after him. Not long, all of them were racing to see who reached her first. While they were amidst their race the song 'Nym-pho' started to blast off the speakers . Lucas was captain of the soccer thing for nothing… As soon as he reached her his wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped into the pool with her. Link came second, then Ness, and the Red, but they were all going to have their share of Nana Time. In the meantime Popo stood there with his mouth agape.

"Oh my god, Lucas!" Nana said as she laughed. He began to splash water at her. Then they all engaged in a water fight. They fought. They played. They did everything you could do in a pool. After a while they began to get tired.

"Let's get out. I'm tired…" She sad as she began to walk up the stairs. They stayed behind just to enjoy the view a little bit more. After a few seconds of gawking they were out the water ready to fetch a drink and snacks. Everybody was doing that soo… Nana was already asking MH what she wanted.

"Piña Colada… Virgin." She said after reading the ingredients. MH chuckled and began to mix the drink. He then handed her a glass over with a little umbrella on it. She took a sip and took a seat on the only empty table. Not long after she was surrounded by boys, again. They all smiled at her.

"Enjoying this day, Nana?" Red asked as he took a sip of his Kool-Aid. Nana giggled and nodded as she took a sip of her drink. _This is delicious! Why hadn't I tried this before? Oh right I never came to this little celebration they have had all this past years… _she thought.

"What do you wanna do now?" Ness asked. She remained silent for a moment. What did she want to do? She didn't know, but his expectant eyes had her thinking something else. She never noticed how muscular these guys were. Not to the point they seemed on steroids, but borderline ripped. Kind of hot…

"Uh…" She said after she caught herself checking them out. _I don't check people out! I think on how they could possibly screw their lives up! _She thought. "Teach me how to play sports." She blurted out without thinking.

"Sure!" Red said. _Yeah, like seeing a girl falling on her ass while trying to kick a ball is attractive. Dammit! Me and my big mouth!_

"Hey! Falco! The queen wants to have word with you." An anthropological creature with red fur called out to his not so human. The creature gave a long sigh before jumping to his feet and walking over to his friend.

"Where?" he asked, seemingly impatient, while tapping his right foot. The door flung open just after he said this. A beautiful woman with the most beautiful emerald eyes pranced into the room. As if on cue, everybody in the room, revered instantly. She whipped her green mane behind her shoulder and lifted her right arm, signaling to rise again.

"My queen! To what do we owe this visit of yours!" A dark creature with a red dressing gown and a blue skin asked as he approached the beautiful woman. She smiled her pink lips at him.

"I came here to announce an important event that shall take place a quarter after seven, as I requested." She began as she arranged her satin toga. "And I wanted for all of you to prepare yourselves for this and be nice to the _guests_." She finished. Their mouths fell agape.

"Pika?"A yellow little mouse with red pouches on its cheeks asked. They all looked for the others gaze as if they knew what this about.

"What visitors?" An overly grown turtle asked as he cracked his knuckles menancingly. The woman laughed at this and waved her hand dismissively.

"Not those kind of guests. They can't this world… I'm talking about the rest of the team. The rest of us. The rest of _you_." She voiced as she walked out the door. The room was engulfed by a blinding glare. Once go the glare, so was the woman. They remained silent for a long time. They were going to meet the rest of the family.

**Hey guys! Hehehe I decided this chapter was going to turn into the book if I didn't cut it by now! So, the next chapter is the continuation of this one, okay? I hope you enjoyed it and my fatal attempts to be funny ^_^! I hope you are liking this story! See ya next time! **

**Au revior!**


	4. The Meeting (Pt 2)

**Hey guys! It's me! Sugar'n'Spice'n'Luv! Yeah, if you are here it means you liked the last chapter! Well, since I havent actually has done anything interesting since then… Here you go! The Meeting Part 2. Enjoy. (BTW, It includes OCs)**

Her hands were wrapped around the long piece of wood. She could feel the sweat beads running down her forehead. All the previous running had worn her out. But this was it, and after that both would be done. His gaze was boring into her eyes, readying himself to throw the ball.

_Two outs… two outs… Come on Nana! The other team is one inning from winning. Don't miss. _ She instructed herself. Red secured his cap before cockily spinning around and using the force he had gathered to throw the ball at her. He called it _The Deadly Spin. _Nana swung the bat as fast as she could.

"First Strike!" Link called from behind cursed under her breath as she brought the bat back up and positioned herself again.

"Yo man! Chill! She's a newbie!" Ness called from behind in first base. Red nodded and proceeded to throw the ball. It fell a few feet in front of Nana. She glowered at the ball, then at pitcher.

"Okay… then." She said as she positioned herself again.

"Oops! Ball one!" Link called from behind her. _I'm not that bad though…_

Red through the baseball.

_Ball two…_

He threw it again.

_Ball three. One more and all I'll have to do is walk towards first base… I don't want that! _ She thought to herself. She waited for him to throw the ball once again, but this time she leaped forward and swung the bat, missing by an inch.

"Second strike!" Link shouted from behind her.

"You don't need to yell. I already know…" She said as she regained her original position. "Red…" She called out to him when he saw him about to throw the ball. He looked at her for a brief second before nodding his head.

"Pitch like a real man, please." She teased before raising the bat once again. He glowered at her before smiling. He fixed his cap, spun around on the tip of his shoes, and with all the force he had gathered threw the ball in her direction. For a second there, everything went slo-mo. She gripped her bat tighter before swinging. _Crack! _The bat impacted with the ball sending soaring above the field, lots of meters away from the court.

"Nana! RUN!" A voice called to her. She looked up to see Ness waving at her. Instantly she dropped the bat and rushed towards first. She looked around to fee if anybody from the other team was near and had a ball in their hands. Nope, they were all fetching the ball still. She then dashed towards second. Now she was on her way to third base when she heard a ball fly near her ear. Red was ready to catch her and tag her out.

"AW HELL NAH!" She shouted as she did a mad dive towards the base. Her fingers grazed the padded spot before the ball in Red's hand.

"Safe!" Link shouted again. When her head looked up, both Ness and Popo, had made it safely into home. Two innings, and a victory! She stood up and ran to them.

"We won!" She cheered. Ness nodded before high fiving her. The other team approached them with crossed faces but soon they vanished as they saw her.

"It was an easy victory! Ness and Preston are there!" Link whined in a girly tone before laughing along with his friends.

"Sore Loser!" Ness teased.

"But seriously, lets play something in which we all have similar skills at. Ness and Popo have been in baseball since first grade, man. That ain't fair!" Red complained. They all remained silent for a moment thinking except for Nana, she was far off in another place in her mind. Her eyes wandered off to the extensive green lawns in their massive backyard. She absentmindedly began to walk towards the green pastures and examined the area. She then noticed the white lines drawn on the grass, ruining its perfection. Her gaze followed the line all the way up to the goal. _Oh! It is a soccer field._ She said to herself.

"That's it! Lets play soccer!" A voice called right behind her. She spun around to see a more than eager Lucas bouncing his way to the field.

"You are the captain of the soccer team…" Popo argued. Lucas glowered at him.

"We played baseball. You had been the captain two consecutive years of your team before Ness actually began to go to practice. Now lets play _my _sport." He bickered. Popo rolled his eyes before turning on his heel and trotting back to the mansion.

"Where are you going?" Link called out. The brunette ceased his running until he eventually stopped. His head turned around to face him.

"I'm gonna get my cleats! I don't know about you but I don't want to get a sprained ankle before the end of the tournament next week!" He shouted back. After a few moments, everybody trotted back, behind Popo, into the mansion to get their precious soccer cleats. Nana stood there awkwardly wondering why she never joined a sport before.

"Maybe Peach has a pair…" She thought as she made her way back into the mansion.

* * *

They all stood in the middle of the field dressed in their soccer kit and were ready to start the game. All they needed to do was decided who went on whose team.

"Kay, Link and I will be captains." Lucas said as he pulled the other blonde alongside him. They scrutinized their possible teammates.

"Let's toss a coin to see who digs in first. I go for head, okay?" He said as he pulled out a penny from his pocket.

"Suuuure, dude. But your personal business has nothing to do with me." Link said as he began to chuckle. Lucas' face twisted.

"Get your freaking mind out of the gutter!" He growled as he tossed the coin.

"Head. Guess you got what you wanted." Popo teased. Lucas socked him on the shoulder before analyzing them all.

"Nana." He said as he flicked his head left. The girl obediently walked behind him. He crossed his arms and looked at his brunette friend.

"Oh, yeah I did get what I wanted…" He said with a mysterious tone. The brunette's fist tightened so hard he got nail marks on his palms.

"Popo." The other blonde called. Without removing his gaze from the blonde he walked over to the other side.

"Red." Lucas called out the hazel eyed boy over to his team before turning on his heel and walking over to his respective side of the field. Link then took his team over to the opposite side.

The blonde looked at the small brunette in front of him.

" So… Nana, you wanna do the kickoff with me?" He asked her as he bit his lower lip. She took a step back and narrowed his eyes at him.

"No double meaning intended." He said after he noticed her glare. Being the sport expert she was, Nana giggled nervously and looked around.

"Um… what's that?" She asked as she rubbed her arm sheepishly. Lucas chuckled and looked over to the goal.

"Would you rather be a goalie?" He asked. She eagerly nodded. _Yess! This way I won't have to move… I think. _She thought to herself as she stood in the center of the goal. Her gaze instantly glue to the center of the field, where Red and Lucas stood parallel to the field while facing each other. Lucas had the ball under his foot before he passed over to Red who passed back again. After that, they all went mad crazy while chasing Lucas around the field trying to snatch the ball away from him. It seemed impossible. And to think he was this sweet, shy little boy who feared a ball when it came his way. Nana laughed at the thought until she saw her greatest fear come true. Ness had the ball and was currently dashing towards their side of the field. _Ohmigod! What do I do?! _ She panicked. Not two seconds later Ness kicked the ball in the goal's direction. Her instincts kicked in and, without thinking, she threw herself like she'd seen in other games she had attended to. Not that she was playing, but more like watching. Sadly the ball almost grazed her fingers but slipped right into the net. Ness shouted like crazy before taking his shirt off and waving it all around while he ran back to his side of the field. Nana glowered at him before standing up and brushing her self up. She felt a pat on her back. She turned to see Lucas smiling at her widely.

" You did well!" He said with a cheeky smile. Her glare turned into a look of mild disbelief. She then crossed her arms.

"They scored… I failed. It was universe is that well?" She asked. Lucas chuckled a little before glaring at the other team, who were currently flipping him off.

" That's it, I'm playing." She said as she saw what the other team was doing. Lucas stopped her before she could even move.

"What?" He asked. She slapped him off and began to walk over to midfield.

"I'm playing, like, playing play. Either you or Red stays in the goal and the other comes with me." She said before trotting off into the middle of the field. Lucas followed suit, leaving Red n charge of the goal.

"Okay, let's do the kickoff and then-" Lucas began but was soon cut off by the sound of his alarm. He looked down on his watch and groaned. He then began to walk away from the field.

"Dude, where you going?" Popo called after him. Without turning around he summoned them over.

"I need to help prepare the food! Come on!" He shouted to them. With a long sigh they all began their long walk towards the mansion.

"Does that mean we won?" Link asked as he smiled. That smile soon vanished when he noticed Nana's glare on him.

* * *

"No, Pit, I said sliced not chopped! Pay attention!" An angry blonde growled as he saw what his cook had done. He then stormed towards a brunette with her brown locks tied up in a messy bun to see how her work was going.

"How's the salad going?" He muttered. Her violet eyes looked to the blonde. He seemed annoyed.

"Well, it is okay I guess…" She said a bit panicky. His eyes softened as he saw her expression.

"Sorry, I just find it hard to keep my cool WHEN I'M WORKING WITH A BUNCH OF IMCOMPETENT DIMWITS!" He screamed. Alll the kitchen staff gulped before speeding teir pace. He then returned his glare towards his sou-chef.

"Good work Zelda. Send the waiters to take the orders now. Today's menu is on the inbox outside the kitchen. And please, tell them to move fast. We need to start on those orders." He commanded her.

"I'm on it, Lucas." She complied before turning towards the direction where all the waitress sat and chatted. she then headed in their direction. Lucas then continued to order his 'cooks' around with a stern face.

"Boy he does look scary when he's angry…" Link said as he stepped away from the mssive kitchen doors. The rest of the guys nodded along as they headed towards their seats.

"He looks like Chef Ramsey!" Ness said as he chuckled. Nana followed suit behind them. Red turned around to face her with a bright smile.

"Want to sit with us?" He asked cheekily. The rest of the guys turned to her awaiting her resposnse. She giggled shyly before stepping away.

"Um, sure, but I need to go take a shower. Save me a seat." She said as she headed for the door. When she was inches away from it she turned around. "You should too." And with that said she left the room.

"Later… I don't want to get up right now." Ness groaned as he slumped in his seat. After a minute or two the boy were engrossed on a conversation about who would win in the regionals this Friday.

"It is going to be us! No doubt!" Red alleged.

"Well half of the team doesn't even bother coming to practice sooo… we have very teensy opportunity to even qualify." Ness said as he rested down his head on the table. The other two nodded.

"And the ones that do come dribble like first graders… Heck! Kindergarteners!" Link snarled as he massaged his temples. They remained silent for a few moments letting reality sink painfully slow.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like it's better than yours! Damn righ-_

"FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME STOP CHANGING MY DAMN RINGTONE!" A crossed Popo bellowed to his laughing friends.

"Hello?" He answered quite roughly.

"Preston? Hey it's me Jane!" A smooth and feminine voice spoke through the phone. The boy immediately became flushed. He pulled his phone away and stared at the screen. The word 'Her!' along with heart and kisses emojis appeared as the caller ID.

"H-hey Jane! W-Why are you calling? Hehe…" He faltered as he returned the phone to his ear.

"Do you know what was the homework assigned over the weekend? I kinda lost my note pad!" She spoke.

"Um, if you give me a s-sec I'll go look for mine and tell you, okay?" He said with an unusually squeaky voice.

"Okay." She said. With that, the brunette rushed out the dining room. His friends watched him rush out with unamused expressions on their faces.

"When will he understand she only recurs to him when she needs something?" Red voiced with a frown. The other boys shrugged. Their thoughts were interrupted with an 'Ahem'. They looked up to see Ike impatiently tapping his foot on the floor while holding a pad.

"Today's menu is either a Filet Mignon along with a salad and/or potato fricassee. The other plate is just plain pasta, Bolognese. Choose." He said in monotonous voice.

"Steak, I'll definitely have the steak. With the potato freak… fri…" Ness said as he licked his lips.

"Um, potato fricassee?" Ike asked, his deadpan face still on, except for his raised brows.

"That thing." Ness nodded. Ike sighed as he scribbled down the order.

"I'll have the pasta." Link said as he looked up at Ike with a smile. The bluennettes lips twitched into a smile that lasted less than a second. He then ruffled the blonde's hair. Link then proceeded to slip his fingers through his hair and style it to its original position.

"Same Ness ordered." Red said as he slouched into his seat. Ike rolled his eyes and wrote down the orders before turning on his heel and walking speedily away from the huge table. The moment Ike passed through the door frame Nana entered the room. The gaze of the three boys fell on her. She was wearing a pair of very short shorts, a pair of black Converse, and a black tank top. She currently had a towel wrapped around her head.

"Hey…" She said as she sat down beside Red. He nodded at her. She nodded back. Nana then slowly removed the towel of her head, releasing a strawberry scent, which the guys gladly took in with a long breath. The remained silent for a few seconds, awkwardness so dense you could cut it with a knife.

"Soo… why don't we talk a lil bit about you, Naara?" Link asked as he rested his head on his hand. The brunette looked at the three pair of eyes staring at her.

"Uh…" _I'm so smart aren't I? _She internally face palmed before laughing nervously. She wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"Why don't you let us do the question? Okay." Ness said as he turned her body towards her. Unable to talk, she nodded. Ness smiled at her before stretching.

"Um well… What is you favorite color?" he asked, his brain too small to think of a more interesting question.

"I like earthy colors like brown, peach, beige… but the one I like the most is green."She said.

"Hey that's my favorite color too!" Link said as he smiled brightly at her. Nana smiled back.

"But I definitely hate pink. Makes me think of dumb blondes, and glitter, and what not." She added with a little frown on her face. The guys laughed at her little comment at the end.

"Okay… What kind of music do you like to listen too? Any fave artists?" Red asked.

"Well I'm into lots of genres, I don't have any favorites, although I do like electronic and classical rock a lot. Some of the artists I listen too are Skrillex, Krewella, Sander Van Doorn, Queen, and I could go on but hat take a long time." She answered as she looked around the room. Her gaze fell on Ike who was heading in her direction.

"Zelda told me to come back and take your goddamn so hurry up and tell me what you."He said in a spiteful tone as he drew out the menu and placed right in front of her face.

"Pasta?" She answered doubtfully as she cowered away from him. Ike grunted as he scribbled down the order. He was about to walk away when he bumped into someone, comically face planting the floor when he fell.

"WHAT THE- PRESTON! Watch where you are going goddammit!" He screamed as he stood up. He begun brushing the dust off with his sheens before glowering at Preston and walking away.

"Wait what about my…" He stop midsentence when the older boy entered the kitchen once again. "…My food… dammit." The brunette took no time in taking a seat beside his blonde friend.

"So, what were you talking 'bout?" he asked a he poured himself a glass of water. He eyed the rest of the members in the gigantic dinner table as he awaited the answer for his question. His glare burnt his friends as he glowered at them after a short time of no response.

"Ahem…" He cleared his throat trying to get their attention.

"Huh? Oh! That… Yeah we were asking your lil sis a few question-" Red began before being cut by a fist slamming against the mahogany table.

"Naara, whatever they tell you DO NOT play seven minutes in heaven with them!" He ordered her as he waved a finger near her face. She abruptly slapped it off before letting out an irritated sigh.

"Girls that play with me don't come out dissatisfied…" Link said as a wide Cheshire cat type of smile spread on his lips.

"Oh! Shut up and return to your home place in Whore Island already!" Popo spat. With that a heated argument began in between them. In the meantime, while stuck in the middle of what seemed a river of mild curses and ugly names, the brunette poked the boy beside her.

"Um… can I ask you a question?" She muttered as she fiddled with her thumbs, gaze on her lap. She felt his eyes shuffle across her body before he muttered a yes. "What did Link mean when he said girls who play with him Seven Minutes in Heaven don't come out dissatisfied?" Her words came out in a whisper as she leaned over closer to the other brunette. His brows frowned for a second before he let out a doubtful groan. He kept looking in between the aforementioned blonde the girl beside him.

"Well?" She asked as he brows raised.

"I guess he won't mind if I tell you… I mean, you were to find out eventually." Said the hazel eyed boy as he idly laughed. "Well… he kinda earned the rep for being a bit of a player." The brunette's coal colored eyes swept over to her left where the blonde sat with a grouchy look on his face.

"Has he… you know… done the deed?" She asked as she studied the blonde. He did have a certain appeal to him that made her want to do things that her mind often considers disgusting.

"Huh? No, I don't think so. He wouldn't have been able to resist the urge to tell us every five minutes. Trust me… he would already have a black eye by now if it were so. I have a short patience when it comes to him and his babbling and rants. Sometimes it feels like we share room with a girl." He said as he stretched. Nana kept staring at the blonde. Her eyes focused on the way his chest rose every time he breathed. How his golden locks swayed as he switched position. Or how he licked his lips and left a shining coat of saliva over them. The moment his black orbs met hers she felt her stomach do a back flip. Her eyes immediately looked the other way fast, but not fast enough to miss that sexy side smirk he did. _I DO NOT like him! I don't… I just think he is good looking… damn him. _Brunch went on with little chit chat. It was quite peaceful, except for the occasional food being tossed across the table. As they all made line to throw the trash away and set the dishes on the sink a hand grabs the twins'

and pulls them out the line and out the room.

"What the- HEY!" The boy shouts as he looks the older girl in the eyes. His twin doesn't take long before doing the same.

"Hey, Zelda, I've got duty you know? I don't have a boyfriend to take care of mine like you do!" Sassed the girl.

"Shut up, will ya? I need to tell you something!" The violet eyed brunette urged. Her head turned right and then left, as if checking for eavesdroppers. She then brought the twins together before coming close to their faces.

"Um… Zel-" Began the boy.

"Hush… let me speak."

"But-"

"SHHHHH! Let me talk okay?! Now… I have a secret for you. But only if you are willing to help me. Are you?" She whispered. This kept the twins quiet for second, as they analyzed her request.

"Fine, I'm in." Popo said as he scratched the back of his neck, doubt still evident in his eyes. The azure orbs then move over the shorter twin. Her eyes asked the question over again.

"But my duty…" Nana begun. She stopped when she saw the famous puppy eyes Of Zelda. It is said no man or woman can resist them. Her blue eyes pleaded for her help.

"But-" The brunette objected, only making The Puppy Eyes worse. She let out a sighed before accepting, like her brother, a bit unsure as to why they were needed.

"Let's go then. Follow me." The senior said as she began walking. The two twins exchanged looks before dubiously walking after the older girl.

* * *

"God, that pasta was amazing!" Link commented as he rubbed his stuffed belly. His friends walking alongside him nodded as the copied his gesture. Lucas came out the kitchen with a bit of sauce on his lips.

"Hey guys." He greeted before licking the sauce off and smiling. The guys nodded in response. They all soon were heading onto their bedroom when they heard static coming out the old speakers. A bemused expression flashed across their faces as they stood still in the middle of the hallway as well as others who had heard it as well. Ness prodded Lucas before leaning in a bit closer to his friend.

"When was the last time MH used those?"He asked. Lucas seemed to be deep in thought as his eyes moved in frenzy, not laying them down on a solebject.

"When the 2008 earthquake occurred… this must mean this will be important."He said. Both their heads snapped back up to the speakers when they heard a hoarse voice through the object.

"Important announcement, I repeat, important announcement. Everybody report to the auditorium immediately." The voice said before the transmission was cut. They eyed each other for a moment.

"We have an auditorium?"Red asked as he scratched the back of his head. The others shrugged. A group of the older inhabitants of the house scurried past them through the back doors under the double staircase. Not wasting a minute, the younger smashers followed suit. The ground seemed to be walking towards an unknown part of the gigantic terrain the mansion occupied. They didn't get lost due to very old clapboards covered mostly by grass and moss. The forest began to swallow the two groups soon letting little sunlight in through the breaches on the top. After a minute or two they came across an arch made with interwined branches covered with parasites and vines. A petricore smell invaded their noses as the neared the eight feet tall arch. As the crossed the arch the came across an extensive field in which stood solely a tall building with glass doors and columns on the entrance. They had decided to paint a soft orangy red tone, as to the columns, they were a dark green color. The older group seemed familiar with this scenery, since they began commenting about the plays and skits they did here. Without wasting any more time, they crossed the tainted glass doors and left the youngsters behind.

" Um… Let's go?" Lucas said doubtfully as he halfheartedly pumped his fist in the air. They soon began walking up the set of stairs up into the auditorium. As they pushed the doors open, they were greeted by a lobby with counters at the end of the room. The floor had a brown floral pattern chiseled onto it. Near the heart of the room stood a strange symbol, a circle. But it wasn't any kind of plain circle, but one crossed by two parallel lines, both near the edge of the circle. They admired for a second before looking further around. The walls were painted a soft shad of beige. To left their left was a stairway leading who-knows-where since it was secured by bars and velvet veiled chains. Then, on the other side of the room stood a large opening in the wall where beyond it, the floor was covered carpeted by a red rug. The walls were covered by wide with intervals of an inch. The dim yellow light gave it a homely feeling to it. They walked into the room, which happened to be a short hallway with doors on either side of it. The young teens decided to go left and pushed that door open. What they saw made their jaw drop. The auditorium was huge with over five hundred red seats. The other group already had sat on the E row. They decided for the P row instead. The lights suddenly dimmed leaving a sole spotlight pointing towards a pod in the middle of the stage. Heavy footsteps announced the arrival of someone. This someone sported a grayish mane and a grey suit. His grey eyes surveyed the room quickly before clearing his throat.

"Hello guys… I bet you are wondering why I summoned you all here. The reason is to be explained throughout the course of this… speech. Now, I will pass list to see if everyone is here." MH said though the microphone. The teens eyed each other for a second.

"Guys, where is Zelda?" Samus asked a few moments of silence.

* * *

They were currently following a tall brunette through a limestone path that led who knows where. Her head occasionally whipped to either side of hers and inspected their surroundings. The twins glanced around, bit confused as to where they currently were heading to. After a few minutes of walking they came upon the steps of a tall two story cottage. Zelda walked her way up without skipping a heartbeat, unlike the twins, who doubtfully scrutinized what was before them. The older teen turned around waiting for them.

"So?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest. The twins stared at each other before climbing up beside the older teen. Her arm stretched towards the door. Her fingers gracing the cold metal-

"Wasn't this the cottage said we weren't allowed near of when we first met him?" The boy said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Zelda paused for a moment before turning the knob. Locked.

"Dang it…"She muttered under her breath. Preston looked around until he laid eyes on the left window beside the door. He slowly trudged to it before trying and lifting it. It opened easily without requiring much effort.

"You're a genius!" Zelda cheered as she ran towards the window. Carefully slipping a leg in at a time while pulling down on her skirt, she entered the cottage.

"Come on in!" She urged them. Preston was about to slip his right leg when his sister pulled him away. She had a scowl on her face.

"What?" He asked, his tone a bit annoyed. Her glare intensified as she crossed her arms. Her brother lifted his arms smiled.

"Don't go in! We are not allowed here! What if we get in trouble?" She questioned as she pulled him away from the window. He swatted her hands away from him and sighed.

"It is Zelda. Would she ever make us do something that'd get us in trouble?" He asked as he flicked his head towards the brunette inside. Nana bit her lower lip and fiddled with her thumbs as she thought about an answer.

"See? Now, don't worry! And if we do get in trouble, I'll take the blame for you." He said as he slipped himself into the cottage. He then turned around and extended an arm reaching for his sister's hand. She doubtfully took it and climbed into the cottage. They're eyes began to wander around, admiring every painting, vase, furniture, and embalmed animal in the room. The sound of a broom falling to the ground made them snap their heads in its direction. They came across Zelda on her knees, left ear on the metal door of a safe while she shuffled with the gear, trying to open. After a second of two, the safe clicked open, to the twins amaze.

"It is disturbing that she knows how to open a safe…" Preston murmured to his sister. Zelda pulled out the objects inside the safe and carefully laid them down on the rug.

"Zelda, what are you doing?" Nana asked as she took a step closer to the brunette. She sighed and turned around, her eyes shifting on either twin.

"If I tell you something… will you promise not to tell anybody?" She asked as she clapped her hands together, her expectant eyes still shifting. The twins nodded simultaneously. She took in a deep breath before closing her eyes.

"Earlier today, I had just arrived home when I saw MH exit the mansion through the double doors under the double staircase. Something inside me told to follow him, so I did. I followed him here where he pulled out a rock, or so I thought it was, and whispered something to it and it lit up and a voice came out of it and they held a conversation and the voice asked him if he had told us yet and he said no but then said he would summon us to auditorium where he would tell us but then said we wouldn't believe him so the rock said 'take them there' and then he mentioned something about a wolf and did you know his initials stand for Master Hand?" She blurted out. The twins looked at each other using their peripheral vision before turning on their heel and heading towards the window.

"You were right, Nana. We shouldn't have come here…" He whispered. Zelda immediately searched through the objects looking for the 'rock' she had mentioned earlier.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I found it! Wait!" She cried out behind them. The spun around and glared at her, before looking at the object on her hands.

"OH HEY THERE MR. ROCK! HOW ARE YOU! I'M PRESTON? HOW ABOUT YOU?" He mocked before returning to his original disapproving glare.

"Let me show you! Please! I brought you here because I thought you were the most patient and open minded persons in that mansion! Don't make me think otherwise!" She pleaded. Their glares softened into a bored expression. Nana headed towards a sofa where she dropped down and crossed her arms. Preston sat behind her.

"Hurry up, we are already ten minutes late to that meeting the urged in the auditorium!" Preston cried as he took a look at is watch. Zelda nodded eagerly before looking down at the rock. _Just how the hell do I make this glow and talk? _She thought. Her eyes inspected the rock before clearing the rock.

"Um… Alacazam? Presto? Um… open sesame?" She mouthed loudly at the rock. Preston glanced at his watch before sighing.

"Done?" He asked as he cracked his neck.

"No." Zelda growled at him. Both twins sighed. Zelda remained still trying to remember what the words MH had said sounded like. _I remember me saying they sounded like Klingon… now what language that I know sounds like Klingon? Italian? No. Russian? Perhaps, but I don't think so. What? What is it? _She thought. The twins were now impatient. They stood up and headed again towards the window.

"Wait! I got it!" Zelda called out after them. They sighed and returned to the couch where the plopped down again. They looked at Zelda for a second before inspecting the room. Again.

* * *

"Ugh! Can't you just tell them later on and finish this thing already?!" An exasperated Ike shouted towards the man on the podium. MH glared at the teen before mouthing a 'no' for the umpteenth time.

"But, MH, it has been fifteen minutes already and they havent showed up! And you still don't let us go and look for them!" Lucas whined from his seat.

"I don't want anymore of you getting lost. We will wait and that's it!" he roared through the microphone. This shut the teens, but who knows for long it was going to keep them quiet.

* * *

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Preston growled after ten minutes of Zelda babbling in who knows what language. Nana seconded that idea before standing up and marching after his brother.

"No wait!" The brunette called after them. The girl started climbing out the window when she glared at Zelda and rolling her eyes at her.

_Ugh! Zelda! Think! You did not take Latin in vane this year! _ She mentally scolded herself. She glanced at rock as she summoned words to her mouth as she tried to activate the crystal. _Maybe it is a phrase… _She pondered. Her brain suddenly came up with a sole phrase that seemed to fit this current situation.

"_Ego vocare te…_" She whispered as she neared her mouth to the stone. After that a bright beam of light erupt out of the now crystal. A female voice answered.

"_Hello? Master Hand? Is that you?_" The voice asked. This made the twins stop dead on their tracks. Their heads snapped towards Zelda, who had an amazed expression on her face. Preston, who was halfway out, jumped back in with his sister following suit, and made his way toward Zelda. The crystal kept asking questions of all kind, until it shut off, just like a phone. The beautiful cyan glare died out rapidly and left the crystal again in its rock form. Zelda smiled up at the bemused twins who had their jaws opened wide. She then proudly placed everything back into place. The twins still remained still in their positions. Zelda patted them on the shoulder before heading for the window.

"You were right… THAT ROCK COULD TALK!" Preston said in a crescendo. Zelda nodded. Nana, reacted a bit more normal.

"What are we gonna do about it?" She asked the older brunette. This made her smile vanish and gain an unsure expression instead. She shrugged in response. The younger twin face palmed.

"Then why did you bring us here?" She inquired, hand still on her face. Zelda shrugged again.

"I needed to tell someone about this?" She further replied.

"OH I KNOW WHAT WE WILL DO! WE WILL GO TO THAT FREAKING AUDITORIUM AND ASK THAT SONOF A BATCH OF COOKIES WHY THE HELL HE KEEPS A FREAKING TALKING ROCK ON A SAFE ON HIS PRIVATE COTTAGE! THAT'S WHAT WE ARE DOING!" Preston shouted as he walked towards the window with his index finger up in the air where he kept wiggling it. He then climbed out the window and continued to shout senseless gibberish. Zelda and Nana stared at each other before running out the cottage after him.

* * *

"I'm out." Ness said as he stood up, with his hands up the air. He dropped on either side of him and proceeded to walk through the row until the end of it.

"Ness, sit down." MH demanded. The teen turned around with a rage-filled face and pointed at the doors of the auditorium.

"Unless they come in bursting RIGHT NOW, I AM LEAVING!" He shouted. On that precise moment a silhouette kicked the doors open only to have them slamming against his face. The doors reopened, but now more gently, and showed Zelda and Nana pulling a bleeding Preston up. He pushed them aside and proceeded to march down the stairs on the side of the seats. He stopped beside row D and glared up at the podium.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A TALKING ROCK ON YOUR COTTAGE?!" The teen shouted. MH face contorted into one of fear before it morphed into one of anger.

"Why were you on my cottage?" He tried to drop the other subject. Preston shook his head feverishly.

"Nah-ah sir! You answer my question NOW!" He demanded. The angry face on MH disappeared and turned into one of serenity.

"Sit down, and I'll explain everything." He ordered as he pointed at the teens friends up on the P row. They signaled him to come over with their hands. He shifted his head in between the two options before sighing an irritated sigh and stomping his way up to his friends.

"Thank you. Now before I commence I demand COMPLETE silence. No speaking from either of you until the end. Capito?" He said through the microphone as he stared expectantly at the crowd. A few reluctant nods were seen around the rows. The old man cleared his throat.

"Um, well, Hello to every each one of you and welcome to our first presentation held in the auditorium. I would like to warn you all ahead of time, everything discussed right here and right now won't be comment outside our circle of people present here. And another warning, some of the content further explained in here may not be… easy to take for some of you. So, take it easy." He began. The heads of the teens in the room swiveled around to glance at each other and murmur questions. " Without further ado, here I will reveal the real reason as to why you are here." He spoke shakily through the microphone. This sentence caused everybody to freeze instantly, some in fear, others in doubt. Pit raised his hand. MH looked at him for a second before sighing and nodding in his direction.

"Well… aren't we exchange students that are staying at your mansion?" He asked, fear lacing every word he spoke. MH stood still for a second.

"Yes and no. Yes, you are exchange students staying at my mansion but no, that's not the only reason you are here." He answered slowly. Pit nodded as he sank further into his seat. MH cleared his throat before awkwardly staring back at the rest, who know looked terrified.

"I know you well enough to figure out what you are thinking. This has nothing to do with sex, slavery, selling, torturing you or anything else along those lines." He said in a frustrated tone. Their faces seemed to have relaxed a bit after hearing this. "Now, please, wait until the end to ask anymore questions." He ordered at the nodding crowd.

"I will continue. I please beg you to keep your mouth shut and your minds open when I'm telling you what I am about to say. Thank you." He said, a pleading tone to it. Everyone in the room nodded slowly not fully understanding what he meant. MH then proceeded to look down at his notes. Beads of sweat were now flowing out his pores as he kept glancing at the expectant crowd. He mouth a few words of self reassurance before he stood fully straight.

"The following content is fully real. Please put all religion or beliefs aside for a few minutes as I tell you this." His eyes looking at each and one of them. "You… you guys… uhh… youuu…" He tried starting earning a few bemused looks. He sighed a shaky sigh before throwing the notes he was trying to read behind him. He leaned on the podium, resting his head on his right hand.

"Let me put it this way. You are not what you think you are. I understand why you have those expressions, but please don't mouth you're opinion. Your face says it all. Returning to what matters… I need to tell you something. You guys have what I like to call special abilities." He began. A hand raised up in the crowd.

"Ugh… fine. Falcon." He said.

"Like? What special abilities you talking 'bout?" He slurred, kind of annoyed.

"Hell, why even try to hide it now." MH murmured to himself. "What I mean by that is, for example, being able to lift really heaving things using either your own body or your mind. Or being able to move faster than a shoalin monk. Or being able to shoot either of the four or five elements. Stuff like that." He blurted out. The eyes of the crowd held a whole lot of disbelief.

"Bullshit." Called out Link.

"Now, now. I'm not finished." He scolded the teen. He then looked around to either see them holding in a laugh or looking more confused than when they take their math mid-terms. He sighed, a bit angry at himself for not being clear. "Look, guys, what I'm trying to tell you is that… Long ago, when the people on the earth had become a little more civilized and began to communicate by words and not growls, there was a small town on the oriental side of the world, where crime first erupted. It started with petty stuff, like shoplifting and disruptions. But it continued to grow, until it turned into more important matters, like murders and kidnappings. The people prayed to the gods to do something about this. Worried, Sefora the goddess in charge of the earth, the one of the many rulers of the Gods' World, which has received many names like the Olimpus and more, decided to call a meeting and summon every god on this universe. They all came, including the one that was in charge of the underworld. Sefora, alas, the talking rock, suggested a legion of angels to come and swipe all criminals into the sea so that they would drown. But being the sneaky bastard he was, Nequoir god of the underworld, suggested something else. He said destroying all the delinquents wouldn't take the evil they had left behind. He said more would come, and oh, how right he was. He then came up with the idea to send a group of not angels, but beings from different worlds that would unite as one whole group and take care of what was happening on the Earth. Many gods thought it wasn't a wise choice to bring inhabitants from other worlds and set them free on a new world without supervision. This is when Nequoir interjected again and suggested he would create a guide and supervisor of the group of inhabitants. He said Sefora was to busy to do one herself. Again, the gods said this was not the right choice to make, but were all hushed by Sefora. She pondered the suggestion and accepted it but with one condition. She would get to decide whether the keeper of the group would be fit to be it. With this said, many gods left the room, not satisfied with what the goddess had decided. Only a few remained, nineteen to be exact. They agreed on letting an inhabitant of the worlds they looked after come and help, or give a human a special ability so that it could help at the Earth. Sefora nodded and searched upon the earth humans worthy of carrying such a special power with them. She chose twenty. "He said. Immediately they all began counting each other finding out that the number wasn't correct. "Those twenty five were bestowed with a unique power of their own which they would use to obliterate the evil from the Earth. Upon them, the humans receiving their powers the beings from the other world came to join them and formed an elite group which they decided to name _The Rangers_. These so called heroes vowed to only use their powers only under the goddess's behest. With this, Nequoir began working on the custodian of the Rangers. He decided to use his best weapon, his hand with which he casted a stockpile of spells with, as a model. This is where _Senior Hand _was born. A pure-soul, majestic, and powerful creature in the form of an appendage was brought upon the goddess. She thought of it fit to take charge of the Rangers. With all this set, they were all set down upon the green lands of the Earth. They brought fear upon the jailbirds and respect upon the innocent. Once all evil was thought to have been annihilated Nequoir came up from the eternal darkness, heart filled with spite and hatred and jealously for the other gods, and summoned Senior Hand. The pour creature came to his call oblivious to what would happen later. Once the loyal servant was at arm length of him, Nequoir casted a spell responsible of taking what's pure and good on ones soul. All the righteousness was gutted out the pour creature leaving back the carcass in what now remained the evil side we all have, weaving its way through the now doomed soul of Senior Hand, taking control of it. With this done, Nequoir ordered his servant to go on and do the same to the Rangers. After this, the hand became responsible of dooming forty six souls and turning them to the evil side. With the most powerful weapon known to mankind, Nequoir commanded his personal army of rangers to go on and take the land in his name. Manslaughter was what followed after that. The ones that were once praised by the folk were now cursed at by few remaining slaves. Horrified by what Nequoir had done to her world, Sefora called to her sibling Zircon for help. He wasn't of help, as he didn't know what to do either. Sefora looked down at her world being corrupted by the selfish desires of the heart of a god. She hopelessly looked down at the agony the people were going through as she couldn't enter the mortals' world. That's when she saw it; forty seven golden souls wandering around, walking peacefully with a smile on their faces even though the body count just kept rising right before their eyes. These were the innocent and pure side of the once Rangers who now sported the name _The_ _Darks_. Without wasting any time, she summoned those souls up to here abode, where she forged a new pack of heroes that carried the name _Guardians_. But these couldn't be tainted with dark magic, because they carried a special seal with them. The fuel that fed their powers and made them even more powerful if needed. The Golden Power was the name of the seal that flowed through their veins like blood. She then created their custodian which went by the name of _Master Hand._" His narration was cut short by a sharp gasped from a person in the crowd.

"MH… does that mean you…" Zelda spoke softly as she stood slowly, eyes wide in disbelief and amazement.

"Don't tell me you believe this crap?" Ike grunted her way. The brunette glared at him causing the bluenette to scowl back.

"Enough, comments at the end!" MH's hoarse voice roared through the speakers. They little quarrel was cut. They all returned to their respective seats. MH glares softened before he cleared his throat.

"She then sent them down to take care of their evil being. The fight didn't take long to begin. It began as soon as the Guardians set foot on the ground. Conquering the fight wasn't hard for the Guardians, since they carried the Golden Power with them. Standing near the edge of defeat the Darks retrieved back to the under world along with Senior Hand. The Guardians joyously celebrated their victory. With the thought of victory still fresh in their minds they went on a bash that lasted a week. At a quarter past twelve a turbulent shaking engulfed the entire earth on the seventh day causing it to rupture. Forty one shadows crept out this gigantic crease wielding weapons of all kind. The Darks were back again, but this time they had seal too. The Shadow Force surged through their veins as a gift they had gotten from Nequoir. Now being equal, another fight began. But this one didn't last a few hours like the last. It lasted exactly three days. The Guardians ended victorious. When their evil side dropped dead on the floor, its soul crept into their body and united as a whole once again. The only thing left behind was dead matter, obsolete bones and flesh left there to rot. The Guardians were honored, praised, award, and whatnot. Their names were engraved on buildings. Kids were named after them. But joys like that couldn't last too long. Sefora than discovered a flaw on her seal. It was just too powerful for a mortal body to handle. The seal gave power, but took some years with it. No Guardian lived past their eighty winters. They all fell into an eternal slumber. The seal too, had another flaw. Magic like that couldn't just be wiped away if a god a wished. It was destined to last until its source was destroyed. This meant that the Guardians would still be here, as well as the Darks, until both gods were destroyed for ever. But that was impossible. Not, even if they tried, the gods could not kill themselves or another god since they were immortal. And so, the ritual began. The seal was passed by bloodline till the next Guardian was born. But the seal Nequoir and Sefora had made split the soul of a Dark or Guardian into two again. Leaving again an evil side and a righteous side. Each side parted off into the bloodline the last Guardian or Dark had left behind, and if there was none they shared it with another one of their kind. But there were two souls spared from this. They remained in the same body and were to leave forever as they were the custodians of the groups. Senior and Master Hand never died. They just remained alone in the world disguised as humans waiting for the next generation of Guardians and Darks to be born and brought to them. After the one hundredth anniversary of the death of a Guardian or Dark, another one coming from its bloodline was born. And so on, wars raged, becoming less and less public as the people thought the weird creatures were demons and they had the thought of hunting them down and burning them or even studying them. It came to a point were the legacy of the Guardians and Darks was lost to never be found again by any human. And this constant war still continues with you being the newest generation of… Guardians." MH, or now, Master Hand said in the speaker. He eyed expectantly the group of teenagers sat before him, all looking more puzzled than ever.

"Okaaaaaaaay… I cant be the only one thinking this is a whole lotta baloney." Mario said as he looked at his friends, who nodded in response. Actually, everybody did. Master Hand face palmed as he tried to keep his cool.

"I'm not lying, you guys…" He murmured through the mic. Suddenly the room became dead silent. After a few seconds laughter erupted from each and every single one of the ones present in the room, except for Master Hand. He waited a minute for the laughter to abate but seeing it was not happening any time soon, he cleared his throat loudly of the mic. The audience stared back at him, eyes filled with tears from all the laughing they had just experienced.

"Don't believe me? Okay. Fine… I'll show it to you not utilizing the ears but the eyes." He said, an angry touch to his tone. The room went dead silent again, only this time from fear. Master Hand leaned closer to the microphone and smiled.

"Pack your stuff. We are leaving on a little cultural trip!" He cheered through the microphone.

* * *

**OH! There you go! The Meeting part twooo! I really tried updating faster but I just couldn't since I had school, and a severe case of writer's block ^.^"... Whaaaateveeeer, what's important is that I updated and that's that. BTW, I wanted you to know a few things or thing:**

**I'll call Toon Link Link when his older self (They have no relation whatsoever) is not around and Toonie or Toon or Tink when he is. Okay? Just wanted to let you know. **

**Aaaaaand in advance I wanted to let you know this story has rare parings (No yaoi here! Sorry! I do like it though...) and lots of OC'S. Don't like? Don't from me!**

** Arrivederci,**

** Sugar'n'Spice'n'Luv**


End file.
